How Well Do You Know
by theregoeseverything
Summary: Modern au. Murphy has an idea of a game while his roommates -Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, and Monty- are stuck inside during a power outage.


**How Well Do You Know…**

"I propose a game," Murphy started, his smiling making everyone a little uneasy and suspicious.

They were stuck inside during a thunderstorm that had knocked out their power. The apartment was mostly dark, save the candles that Clarke had lit (compliments of Lexa). Everyone was sprawled across furniture – Monty and Jasper were lying across the couch facing each other as they played their Gameboys, Clarke was on the window sill, using the light from one of the hanging lanterns in the window as light to read her book. Raven was working on her stomach, fixing up one of her mechanisms on the floor and Bellamy was thrown over the hearth of the lit fireplace.

"I'm in," Bellamy was the first to jump up and volunteer. Murphy moved over to a cabinet by the television stand and pulled out a bunch of notebooks and pens which he began to hand out to everyone.

"Do we have to?" Jasper groaned.

"Yeah, man. My battery's about to die, maybe we should play Murphy's game," Monty suggested. Jasper rolled his eyes and groaned a second time as Murphy threw a notebook on Clarke's lap. The last notebook slapped onto the floor next to Raven.

"Give me a sec, Murphy. I'm almost done," Raven stated, still very focused and enveloped in her work. A sudden spark sent her straight up onto her knees and caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Done?" Murphy chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the game?" Raven asked.

"We're going to test you guys to see how well you know each other," Murphy began to explain.

"Hold up, Murphy, I didn't get a notebook," Bellamy stated as he moved over to the coffee table and sat down next to Murphy.

"We didn't have enough so I guess your mediating with me."

"Fair enough. So are there teams?" Bellamy asked.

"I'm with Monty!" Jasper shouted hastily.

Clarke and Raven sat down next to each other on the floor, notebooks in hand. Murphy offered everyone a pen.

"This sounds lame," Raven insulted.

"So is just hanging around with no power being bored," Murphy snapped back.

"I wasn't bored."

Murphy gave Raven a dirty look.

"Chill out, you two. Let just have some fun for a bit," Bellamy smiled, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Anyway, so Bellamy and I are going to ask a question and you have to guess your partner's answer. You write down what you think their answer would be on the left and your answer on the right," Murphy explained.

"We are so gonna win this," Jasper smiled, pleased. He and Monty high fived and took up their notebooks and pens, eager to start.

"Alright, what is your favorite color?"

Monty and Jasper quickly scribbled their answers down while Murphy watched as Clarke and Raven had to look at one another for a moment to think. Murphy could have sworn that he saw Raven mouth, "How the hell should I know?" as she began writing down her answers.

After a few moments and everyone's heads were back up at attention, Bellamy decided to take over.

"Alright, times up. Turn over your notebooks," Bellamy announced. Every did so and there were a few giggles around the room as everyone checked out each other's answers.

Murphy's eyes scanned their answers. Monty and Jasper were both right about each other's answers (Monty likes green and Jasper likes red), and Clarke got Raven's favorite color, blue but Raven put down Clarke's favorite color as red when it was also blue.

"Well, damn," Raven sighed.

"Point for everyone but Raven," Murphy declared. Everyone turned their papers over to a clean page and prepared for the next round.

"Earth or space?" Bellamy asked the next question.

The process repeated again, only there were a few more incorrect answers this time. Raven guessed right with Clarke's answer as Earth and Clarke was right about Raven and space, however, Jasper and Monty got their answers mixed up as Monty chose Space and Jasper chose Earth. Raven smiled to herself with satisfaction. Maybe this game wasn't so lame after all.

"Next round: Would you rather face grounders or mountain men?" Murphy asked.

Jasper and Clarke looked a little betrayed by this question and hesitated to turn back to their notebooks. It took the group a little longer to decide on answers as Jasper drummed on his notebook with his pen and Clarke chewed on the end of hers with anxiousness.

"Alright, what have you guys got?" Bellamy interrupted them after some time. Everyone turned their notebooks around to show almost a unanimous choice: All but Jasper chose grounders, which was what Monty had chosen.

"Ouch, sorry Jasper…" Monty winced as he peered at his friend's answer. Jasper bit his lip.

"Clarke's in the lead, guys, step up your game!" Bellamy teased the group.

"Next question: Coffee or tea?" Murphy asked. There were some "mmm's" that went around the room as the craving hit everyone at the same time. They proceeded to answer immediately.

Clarke was wrong about Raven's answer (Raven obviously prefers coffee) while Jasper and Monty got the other's correct (Jasper is a coffee guy while Monty enjoys tea).

"Alright, next person to get the highest score wins the game," Murphy admitted.

"'Bout time you got bored of this," Raven smirked.

"Shut it, Raven," Murphy told her off.

"This one has to be a doozy, so get ready," Bellamy warned them, "Name one person that you've made out with."

Raven's eyes went wide with excitement. Her answer was the easiest. Clarke looked over at Raven with disbelief and just shook her head in defeat. They wrote down their answers and waited for Monty and Jasper to finish figuring out who the other made out with.

"All set," Jasper threw done his pen.

"All right, turn them over," Murphy demanded, "one at a time."

Jasper decided to go first and showed his own answer which was Maya and what he thought was Monty's, which was simply the words, "no one". Monty frowned at him when he turned his over. Monty had written his own answer as Harper, to which Jasper raised his eyebrows at. His answer for Jasper was Octavia.

"Seriously? You and Harper?" Jasper asked.

"Shut up. So hold on…do I get a point because I'm still technically right?" Monty wondered.

"No…you have to match the answer that he wrote down for himself," Murphy answered.

"Well crap," Monty dropped his notebook on his lap.

Clarke was up next with an already defeated look on her face. She turned her notebook over to reveal her own answer as Finn and Raven's slot was also Finn. Raven started laughing as she turned her notebook over and showed the same exact thing.

"Well that's awkward," Jasper murmured.


End file.
